Magic Annie
by QueenTasha7
Summary: What would happen if Annie didn't meet Stacks? Would Hogwarts have more hope if Annie went there? Who are Annie's real parents? This story will create answers for those questions and more. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

_Magic Annie_

"It's a hard knock life, for us! It's a hard knock life, for us!" The girls sang as they cleaned there foster parent's apartment. "Steada treated, We get tricked! Steada kisses, We get kicked! IT'S A HARD KNOCK LIFE!" The girls flopped down on their beds. "I said NO SINGING!" Shouted their foster parent. Annie rolled her eyes toward her friends. Behind her friends was a window, and she couldn't believe what she saw out the window! A man in a long, dark blue robe, and pointy hat, with a silver beard that touched the floor. This man was looking strait at her. This man disappeared. She decided that she must have been seeing things. "It's a hard knock life!" All the girls whispered.

"Professor? Professor!" Professor Mcgonagal yelled at Dumbledore. "Yes, professor Mcgonagal?" He replied calmly, turning to her. "Professor Dumbledore, please don't tell me you apparited in front of a Muggle girl?" She stared at Dumbledore for a while. "Alright." He finally replied, and laughed. "I won't tell you." He laughed again and walked away explaining, "That girl has magic in her. So I'll meet with her, and find out if that's true." Mcgonagal sighed and walked away. Dumbledore was back in his office now. He was looking out the window, when Draco Malfoy came in. "Hello Draco, how can I help you?" Dumbledore asked. Malfoy pointed his wand at Dumbledore, crying with fear, and explained, "I have to kill you. He'll kill me if I don't!" Dumbledore turned around and softly said "Draco, calm down. I can help you." Draco shook his head crying. He lifted up his sleave to show Dumbledore his Death eater mark. "Don't you see!" He shouted. "I have no choice! He'll kill me! Expelliarmus!" Dumbledore fell back and lost his wand. Draco took in a deep breath. Then, Snape rushed in. "Avada Kedavra!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. A strong blast from Snape's wand sent Dumbledore flying. An hour later, Professor Mcgonagall came up to Dumbledore's office and found a note on his desk.

 _Dear Mcgonagall,_

 _I told Snape that he had to kill me. We needed_

 _to ensure that Voldemort would trust Snape._

 _So, please go talk to the little girl. Her name is Annie_

 _and she has a terrible life. She could have a better_

 _one at Hogwarts and she would bring more hope_

 _to the students while Voldemort takes over. If the_

 _students have hope, we can have hope. Please do this for me._

 _From, Dumbledore._

Annie waited and stared. She was so nervous. "Are you going to stare at me the whole time?" The lady at the conter asked. "Sorry." Annie said. She stared at the ground for two seconds and stared back at the lady. Finally, the paper was handed to her. "Can you read it?" Annie asked. "I'm too nervous." After the note was read to her Annie walked away, disappointed. She sulked sadly along the side walk. Someone bumped into her and she dropped the paper in a puddle. She watched it get wetter and wetter.

"The sun'll come out Tomorrow Bet your bottom dollar That tomorrow There'll be sun! Tomor-" Annie sang but stopped when she saw a tall woman with a long green robe. She tripped and a sandy colored dog jumped on her. "Get back here mut!" A teenage boy shouted. Annie petted the dog who sat on her lap and yelled "Leave her alone!" Clearly, the boy was throwing stones at the dog. Annie could tell by the bruises on the dog and the rocks the boy was holding. "What are you going to do about it?" The boy asked. He started throwing rocks at her! "Leave us alone!" She shouted. Suddenly, the rock stopped in mid air and flew after the boy who ran away. "Whoa..." Annie shouted. She turned and saw that the strange lady was gone.

"Dumbledore was right..." Mcgonagal paced in her office. "She can do magic." Mcgonagal took some hair and blood samples she collected when Annie fell and got scraped by rocks. "Unbelievable! She yelled when she saw the DNA test. Annie's parents were wizards who abandoned her because they were death eaters and didn't want Voldemort to know about her because She was kind and didn't deserve the force of Voldemort! "He who must not be named is clever though. So if I decide to drop it and hide her from the wizard world like her parents did before they died, Voldemort would know and get suspicious." She thought about it. Mcgonagal thought and thought. In the end, She decided to show Annie Hogwarts. She wrote down the invitation and once summer came, she sent it.

Annie watched the t.v next to her friends. It was a lovely summer day and they were forced to stay inside. So they watched t.v. "William Stacks loses his run for mayor!" Was the headline of the news. "Can't we watch anything else?" Pepper asked. "The other channels are static because of the large cable bill." Annie answered. Tessie looked out the window and sighed. "Why can't we go play outside?" Miss. Hannigan (Their foster parent) stomped into the room. "Fine! Go outside!" All the girls stood up and shouted at the top of their lungs sarcastically, "Thankyou Miss. Hannigan!" and ran outside. Annie stopped at the mailbox to see if there was anything about her parents, but instead she found five old envolopes with green ink writing. Each one was addressed to each girl. They were invitations to a school called Hogwarts!

 _To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"What do they say!?" Asked Tessie. "We have to read them to find out!" Pepper answered rolling her eyes. Isabella took the letter which said her name on it and read:

 _Dear Isabella._

 _This letter along with the letters of your friends_

 _have adoption papers that say I'm now_

 _your legal guardian. Please take these to_

 _your currant guardian Miss. Hanigan and She'll_

 _bring you all to meet me so I can adopt you._

 _From. Professor Mcgonagal._

The girls all screamed with excitement except Pepper who tried very hard to not shriek. They all ran up the stairs with each one holding their letter as Miss. Hanigan yelled "What's all the screaming about!" The girls handed her their letters and ran into their room to pack their bags before she could yell again. "I can't believe it!" Annie shouted. "Yeah!" Isabella agreed. "I wonder what she's like?" Mia asked. "Does she have a husband?" Tessie added. "Mia's right. What is she like?" Everyone paused to think. "Well, the card said professor Mcgonagal right? So she must be a college teacher or something." Annie nodded. "Why would she want to adopt a bunch of foster girls?" Pepper asked. They continued to think until they wear interrupted because Miss Hanigan was yelling about how glad she'll be when the girls were gone. The girls laughed and continued packing.

Professor McGonagal was pacing nervously in Central park wearing Muggle clothes. She was wondering if she could handle raising a bunch of young muggle girls. These girls were bouncy and fun and she was so strict. Why did she adopt all of them? She thought for a bit then remembered the reason. Voldamort would have discovered Annie if Annie stayed here as a nobody girl who had no protection. She adopted all the girls in case Voldamort used them to find Annie. She looked up quickly when she heard happy singing and loud, harsh shouts. She saw Annie look up at her and stop right in her tracks. Annie stared at her for a bit, shook her head, and told something to her friends. They all started running over to her realizing she was the one they were meeting. "Hello children!" She said as the girls leaped and Miss Hanigan stomped over with Mrs. Kovacevic. They signed papers and arranged the adoption. "We're almost done... I just need both your signatures and the girls will be adopted. Miss Hanigan and Professor Mcgonagal both signed the papers and gave them back to Mrs. Kovacevic.

The girls were skipping while helping Professor Mcgonagal with their stuff. All the girls were very curios of why their new guardian was so unsure about the car. Annie couldn't shake it out of her mind that this woman looked familiar. "What are we supposed to call you?" Mia asked getting in the car. The other girls joined her in the car. There wasn't enough room for all of them in the back so Pepper got to sit in shotgun. "You can call me Minerva." She answered putting on her seat belt. "Why can't we call you mom?" Tessie asked. "Because I'm not your mother. I'm your guardian." Then Annie remembered why Minerva looked so familiar. She was the odd woman that she saw when she was protecting that dog! Annie decided that it was just her imagination and asked "How are you such a good driver when you hardly knew what the pedals were for?" Minerva didn't answer. "Where are we going to live?" Isabella asked. "We're going to live in a small village in Scotland. So we'll take an airplane. to get there." All the girls gasped with excitement since none of them have been on an airplane! "COOL!" They all shouted. "So there're lots of castles and stuff!?" Mia asked. "Yes actually." Minerva answered. "In fact the town is famous for the castle nearby that is used as a school. That's where I teach."

"So that's the school we're going to?" Isabella asked. "Yes, but only once you're eleven and above. So Annie, Isabella, and Pepper will be starting there. Pepper will have to catch up with me during the summer so that she doesn't fall behind, and Tessie and Mia will be home schooled until they're eleven." The girls were very excited! "What kind of school is it?" Annie asked. She assumed it would be a private school, or academy. No one could expect the answer. "The school is called Hogwarts." Answered Minerva. "A school for which craft and wizardry." As she pulled into the packing lot of the airport, she understood the girls stunned silence.

They walked into the airport still in stunned silence. Tessie even tripped once on the carpet. Minerva leaned against the wall beside American Airlines and gestured for the girls to do the same. Next thing Annie knew, they where in a red, blue, and green Airport that had lots of people with luggage getting ready for the plane. In the middle of the large room with gold and purple carpets there was a large silver plane that read in green writing 'Wichard Flight'. The girls looked around the room in awe as McGonagal rushed them onto the plane. Inside there were purple velvet seats lined with red lace, a gray carpet stretching across the whole floor, torches with magic barriers around them so they wouldn't wreck anything or hurt anyone, and each row of seats had a beautiful stained glass window lined with silver! The walls had paintings and portraits that... Annie thought this was a trick! The other girls saw it to! They assumed it was a trick because Minerva was acting oddly normal. "They're... Moving!?" The girls asked as they unbelievably sat down in the beautifully comfy chairs. "Yes indeed! It's not a trick! You must be new here!" cheered a man in a painting with messy hair, clown-like clothing, and stretched out skin. The girls turned quickly with shock.

After awhile the plane took of and the girls somehow got used to the talking pictures. "Anything from the trolley girls?" A kind young lady pushing a cart filled with candy asked. They were about to pull out their allowances when Mcgonagal explained how money works in their new world. She looked up at the woman and asked "One box of Every Flavor Beans and five Chocolate Frogs please." Minerva took out some strange looking coins from her pocket and traded them for the candy. "The every flavor beans come in EVERY flavor. So be careful. And don't let your chocolate frog hop away. I have to do something so if you have any questions about the candy just read the instructions." Mcgonagal then grabbed a piece of really old looking paper and started to write. The instructions seamed simply enough to understand. They opened the box of jelly beans. "Cool!" Tessie shouted. "It's a chocolate jellybean!" She pulled it out and a kid sitting behind them shouted "Don't eat-" But Tessie already ate it and was repeating in a shocked voice " Ew... ew... ew... Ugh!" Tessie's face was a giant mix of confusion, disgust, and shock. "It's... POOP!" She whined. At the same time, all the girls shouted "Yuck!"

"It's beautiful! Annie cheered looking out the window. She could change the view's color scheme by changing the section in the window she looked out of! Her favorite was gold because it looked like staring into a dream world, or the future! All the girls, even Pepper, agreed it was very amazing! They decided to try a chocolate frog. They knew it wasn't real thanks to the instructions. Catching the frog was hard so they made a game where whoever caught it first would decide how to split it. The girls were having so much fun until they ran out. So they played a coming wizarding game with the Every Flavor Beans. You'd guess which flavor it was, and whoever got the flavor right would decide who would try the next random bean. Since there was a lot of beans in the box, this game lasted until they landed. When they finally got out of the airport for wizards, they were very shocked and awed by the town they saw.

 _To Be Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

The girls rubbed their eyes and blinked at the amazing sight! There was a twisting road with many colorful shops, and restaurants! There were many amazing houses and up above it all, was a long long trail leading up a hill to a lovely lake and road. As McGonagal lead the girls up the road, they decided to read the signs of the stores. Honey Dukes, (a candy store), Zonkos, (a joke shop), the post office, a train station, finally they stopped by the train station where a carriage was waiting for them. The confusing thing about the carriage, was that there were no horses. "Where are the horses?" Tessie asked. No one answered her. They got into the lovely carriage and looked out the window as they went up the road. Many lovely trees, bushes, and flowers passed them. Then they saw the beautiful lake they saw earlier and on the horizon of that lake... was an amazing golden Castle that touched the clouds! A little ways from the castle was a small hut near a large forest and many gardens. "Wow..." Said Isabella. "That's the biggest man I've ever seen in my whole life!" Annie shouted pointing to the giant man with small black eyes and a huge bushy beard. "That's Hagrid. He's the Care of Magical Creatures teacher." explained Mcgonagal. " Okay! This is very cool!" Pepper cheered.

Annie didn't know why she heard galloping when there were no horses. Maybe it was some sort of magic? The carriage finally arrived at the castle and Mcgonagal took the girls inside the castle. The girls got nervous on each moving stair they climbed. Annie made friends with most of the people in the paintings. They were now walking down a corridor and entered a very strange office-looking room. "This is my office." McGonagal explained. She walked in front of a painting of her very pretty younger self and said "DumbleDore Lemons" The younger Minerva opened her eyes and looked around the room. "Are the girls coming to?" She asked. McGonagal nodded and the painting opened revealing a green staircase. "Cool" Mia whispered as they followed Minerva up the stairs. They arrived into a large secret house that had four bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, and a hallway. "Wait!" The girls shouted. "We forgot our-" But before Annie could finish they were all nudged out of the way by their floating luggage. "Never mind." Tessie whispered.

"Okay." Minerva began. "Tessie and Mia, you two will share the smallest bedroom on the first door to your left. Annie, Isabella, and Pepper, you'll share the largest bedroom on the last door to your left. The first door on the right is the kitchen, the door at the end of the hall is the guest room, and the last door on the right is my room. The two middle doors on either side are the bathrooms. The left one has a bath tub and the right one has a shower." She paused to make sure the girls understood. The girls nodded and Minerva continued. "We'll eat in the guest room when we don't have a guest but when we do we'll eat in the kitchen. There are some presents in your rooms. That should be all. Make yourselves at home." Minerva had turned around in the middle of talking so when she turned to face the girls again she realized they took off for their rooms when she said presents. "Oh boy..." She said sitting in a rocking chair in the hall. She rocked in her chair and hummed along to the girls who sang 'We think we're gonna like it here!'. She sighed to herself. Then, to the sounds of the girls unpacking and putting away their stuff, she walked down the brown hallway with a red carpet and entered the kitchen to make dinner.

The next morning Annie woke up half asleep and told Isabella who was just waking up beside her about the wonderful dream she had where they got adopted by this strange lady and were going to become witches! "That's weird..." Isabella mumbled rubbing her eyes in surprise. "I know right?" Annie whispered. Isabella continued "No, I mean, I had the same dream..." Annie and Isabella snapped out of their half-asleep-stage and looked around the blue bedroom with a painting of a princess sleeping, a window with purple curtains, and a plain stone floor. There were also two dressers, a desk, a closet, a bookshelf, and another bed. In the other bed Pepper was still asleep. Then the two girls looked at each other to see that they weren't in their bunk-beds, they were in side-by-side beds. "Cool!" They whispered at the same time. They both slowly tip toed towards their brown door which opened slowly with a creek. They relaxed when they saw the hall way light on and saw the kitchen door open. The smell of buns, fresh fruit, and eggs filled the hall as they entered the lovely kitchen.

"Hello girls." Minerva greeted as food flew from stove to pot, from pot to stove, from stove to plate, from plate to table. The kitchen walls were a pale grey with silver designs, and the floor was a plane oak wood. The counters were white and the cupboards were brown like the door. The table was a dark brown wood with a silver table cloth over it. On the table were lovely fresh fruit, freshly baked buns, and a large pot filled with scrambled eggs. "I hope you girls appreciate a healthy breakfast." Minerva said while cleaning up from cooking. "A lot of kids like junk food for their morning meal and you won't have that with me! You'll be having a proper, real breakfast everyday. Annie and Isabella nodded. "Trust me! We never had a real breakfast! Actually, have we ever had breakfast?" Annie asked. "I don't know." Isabella replied and shrugged. "I don't think Hannigan ever cared weather or not we had breakfast." Annie nodded with agreement. Minerva sighed. Maybe it was a good idea to dopt these girls after all. Look how they've been treated! "Why not you two go wake up the others." Minerva suggested. "Okay." They both answered before skipping away.

The girls were all waiting in the guest room for Minerva. "The wizard in the painting told me she's awfully strict." Tessie worried. "Maybe she's strict in a nice way." Mia suggested. "Yeah." Agreed Isabella. "She seems really nice." Tessie thought for a bit and nodded. "Better than Miss. Hanigan." Tessie added. "Better than Hanigan for sure!" They all agreed. Just then, there was a knock on the door. The girls quickly walked over and opened the door to help Minerva with the food. "That smells great!" Mia cheered. Minerva divided their meals equally and asked "What do you girls like to do with your free time?" The girls thought for a quick moment. "We like to explore." Isabella began. "Yeah, and we like to play dress up!" added Tessie. Pepper rolled her eyes and complained "Don't call it dress up." Mia sat up and continued "We like to sing." Everyone nodded their heads. "We basically like... Almost anything!" Annie summed up. Everyone agreed. "Except Foster homes!" Pepper put in. They all agreed and started to eat.

Pepper left to practice Witch Craft with Minerva while Tessie, Mia, Isabella and Annie were exploring the school. "This place is amazing!" Mia cheered. "You said it!" Agreed Isabella. They ran around laughing and singing until Tessie tripped over something. "Are you okay?" Mia asked while Isabella and Annie helped her up. "Yeah." Tessie answered. "What did she trip ov-" Annie began to ask, but she didn't need to. They saw a cat get up from the floor, stare at them for awhile, and run away. "Cool cat." Mia joked. The girls laughed and continued to explore the castle until not long later they bumped into a tall, very very old, mean looking man. In his skinny, bony arms, the man held the same cat Tessie tripped over. On the cat's neck was a collar with a name tag that read 'Miss Noris'. On his long black robe, the man had a name tag saying 'Argus Filch'. The girls shivered at the angry grin on his face.

 _To Be Continued_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

The muggle girls stood frozen because something about this man sent chills down their spine. "What do we have here Miss. Noris?" He said petting the cat. "A few Muggle girls have discovered the castle?" The girls were to frightened to explain themselves so Filch took them by their shirts and lead them to a Gargoyle. "Muddle-Bloodles" He whispered in a shiver to it. Then, the Gargoyle opened the wall to reveal a large, gold, circling staircase. They climbed up and up, and up, and finally they arrived at a large stone door. "Headmaster Snape!" Filch called dragging the frightened girls into the office. "Some Muggle girls somehow broke into the castle!" He dropped the girls into some chairs but one of them with dark brown skin and large, curly, poofy, black hair stood up and yelled "We didn't break in! We were adopted by Professor McGonagal who works and lives here!" Snape ran into the room and shouted "Quiet Muggle! Don't argue like that for you may lose your tong! But, Filch. She's telling the truth. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. McGonagal told me that they'd be exploring this morning. Now take these Mud-Bloods back to the hall so they can continue their silly games."

The man called Filch tried to grab Annie again, but she shook him off. Annie thought she saw the scarier man than Filch (if that was possible, which the other man proved it was) with long slick black hair, and a pointy nose. Anyways, Annie thought she saw the man flinch while yelling at her... "What does 'Mud-Blood' mean?" She asked. She saw the man flinch again but no one else noticed. "It means you have filthy, disgusting blood! And that you're not one of us!" The man answered. He yelled it like he meant it but he flinched again. "Do you really think that?" Annie asked. Filch was trying to pull her away again but she jumped onto the chair to shake him off. She stood and stared at the man, waiting for an answer. The man lifted a long, smooth stick from his black robe. The end flashed a faint blue, and Annie, Tessie, Isabella, and Mia were floating down the halls and back to their home. They whispered the password into the painting and the spell wore off so they went inside.

"That would be Headmaster Snape." Minerva explained after the girls told her what happened. "I'm afraid your years here a Hogwarts won't be very pleasant with You Know Who running around, But-" Minerva was interrupted by Isabella who asked "Who's 'you know who'?" McGonagal explained about Voldemort and all that. "Hogwarts is the safest place. Even though it's been took over by Voldemort, it's the safest place from him. "Did Snape mean it when he called us Mud Bloods?" Annie asked. McGonagal shivered and looked up at Annie with a serious face. "No... He is working as a spy for us to help get rid of You Know Who. He needs to earn and keep Voldemort's trust." Annie nodded. "I knew it." She said simply and calmly. "He flinched when he was mean." Minerva nodded and brought the girls to the kitchen to make lunch.

Mr. Slughorn was excitedly setting up his new office when a group of girls popped in. "Oh, hi!" the little one with reddish-blonde pigtails blurted. Slughorn could see that they weren't expecting anyone to be in here. He did here a rumor that McGonagal adopted a bunch of foster girls. "Hello girls! No need to be frightened! I'm just setting up for my new job. The girls seemed more relaxed now that they knew they weren't in trouble. "What are your names?" Slughorn asked. The girl in the front with dark skin and poofy black hair explained "I'm Annie, That's Tessie, Mia, Isabella and Pepper is with Minerva catching up on Which-craft." Annie pointed to each girl as she spoke. "Nice to meet you! I'm Professor Slughorn." Slughorn introduced, giving a bow. The girls laughed and also gave a bow. The girl named Isabella looked around the room at all the potion books, cauldrons, ingredients, and more and asked "So you're our Potions teacher?" Slughorn nodded. "The one and only! But don't tell Mr. Snape..." The girls laughed and nodded in agreement. The girls left to go continue exploring so Slughorn continued to unpack.

In the hallway, the girls were exploring and they met Madam Hooch. She told them about Quiditch and told them that first years aren't allowed a broom because they have to learn to fly it first. "I think I want to join the Quiditch team!" Cheered Isabella as they continued down the hall. "I wonder if I could learn how to make the paintings move!" Tessie thought. "That would be cool!" Annie agreed. They entered a class room and took a look around. It looked like a normal classroom! They walked around, and without anyone knowing, Tessie walked up to the desk and took an Every Flavor Bean from a box on the desk. "Butter Scotch!" She whispered. Since there wasn't anything interesting, they skipped out the door and continued to explore. By now, They knew everywhere they needed. So they ran back home looking forward for the next day and more exploring!

Pepper smiled widely as the feather flew around the room. "You're a natural!" Minerva cheered proudly. In one day, Pepper managed to turn a beetle to a button, learn Wingardium, Leviosa, control a broom stick, learn Lumios, and more! All with a temporary wand! "Thank you!" Pepper cheered. She was really enjoying using magic! They heard the door open and lots of cheerful voices enter the house. "They're back, I better go make dinner." Minerva sighed happily. "You can explore with them tomorrow now that you've got all the year one basics down." Minerva opened the door and headed for the kitchen. "Hi Pepper!" The girls cheered. They told Pepper about Quiditch and Professor. Slughorn, and all the other stuff they came across that day. When they were done, Pepper pointed Minerva's wand at a quill and yelled "Wingardium, Leviosa!" The quill flew up and by aiming her wand, Pepper dipped the quill into ink and wrote "Cool right?" on a piece of parchment. "Cool!" Mia agreed. "Did you know that boys aren't allowed into a girls bedroom here? But girls can go into boys! It's pretty cool! When a boy touches the stairs to the girls room, the stairs turn into a slide! I read that in my new book. 'The History of Hogwarts'!" Pepper smiled showing them her book.

The girls dug in to a lovely dinner with chicken, mashed potatoes, cream corn, and for desert, peanut butter tarts! The food here at Hogwarts was really delicious! After dinner the girls walked into their rooms to read until bedtime. Annie hugged the toy rabbit she got from her three presents. The second one was a game of wizard chest and the third was three chocolate frogs, which everyone got. Isabella's two gifts besides the frogs were a toy bear and a book of charms. Pepper got 'The History of Hogwarts', and a dress robe. Annie wasn't sure what the other two got. They all had a chest filled with books, clothes, and toys to share but everything they got for gifts were their own. Annie fell asleep while reading some Wizard fairy tales.

 _To Be Continued_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"This is much better than cleaning the apartment for Miss. Hanigan." Annie suggested after Pepper's moan. Everyone nodded and agreed. They were helping Hagrid feeding, trimming, and watering the pumpkins. "These pumpkins are huge!" Mia yelled. Hagrid was making a new scarecrow. He laughed and nodded. The sun was very bright against the blue sky as the girls cut dead leaves and buds of the vines. "A lovely day I'll say!" Hagrid cheered tying up the scarecrow. The girls nodded shielding their eyes with their hand and looking up at the sky. When they were finally done Hagrid invited them into the cabin to have tea. "Down! Fang down!" Hagrid yelled at his large black dog while they entered the cabin. "Would you like a Rock cake?" Hagrid offered, holding a tray of buns that actually looked like rocks. "Sure!" Accepted Annie while she and the girls took one each. Once Hagrid left to make tea, Tessie whispered "This is hard as a rock!" The girls nodded and put the rock cakes into their pocket.

The girls, now tired of exploring the school, were now exploring the grounds. Hagrid told them that there was a giant squid at the lake! So of course they were heading there to see for them selves. "There are four houses." Pepper began to explain. "These houses will be where we work, sleep, play, and more! You see, there's RavenClaw, for very smart witches and wizards, HufflePuff, for very kind and loyal witches and wizards, Griffindor, for very brave witches and wizards, and Slytherin. For very sly witches and wizards." By the time she finished explaining about the houses and the sorting hat, they had reached the lake. The lake glittered and shined under the bright sun. Out of the water, a very large, shiny creature leaps out. Blinking its long eye and diving back in. "The giant squid!" The girls cheered at the top of their lungs. "What's all this screaming!?" Snape demanded rushing over to them. "Oh... Its you. The muggle girls." Snape grunted. "Hello Professor Snape." Annie responded. "How have you been? I know you don't really hate us. You just pretend to." Snape just stared at Annie for awhile then walked away.

The girls were sitting at the lake, smelling the lily's and wild flower that sent a rosy scent into the soft wind. "It's a nice day..." Tessie sighed making a crown by weaving flowers. "I know!" Agreed Mia. "It's so nice that we can play outside now." Just then, in the distance, the girls saw an awful cloud of black and purple over a town far off, but closer than other towns. "What's that?" Isabella asked, looking nervous. "I don't know... But it doesn't look good..." Answered Annie. "Relax guys! It's probably a rain storm!" Pepper growled rolling her eyes. Annie squinted at the cloud and a beam of green and purple light flew into the sky. The light grew and became a scull with a snake slithering in, out, and around the scull. "That doesn't look like a rainstorm..." Annie worried. "Girls!" A very worried and strict voice called. "Girls!" The girls stood up and ran to Minerva. "Hurry! Get inside!" Minerva rushed all the girls inside. The girls were more scared and speechless than ever.

McGonagal stood at the door pushing the girls inside. She closed the doors shut and took a deep breath. "What was that scull in the sky?" Mia asked, very worried. "That was the Dark Mark..." McGonagal explained. "It's a sign He Who Should Not Be Named-" "You mean Voldemort?" Interrupted Annie. McGonagal nodded and continued. "He puts the Dark Mark in the sky every time he attacks a town." McGonagal took a deep breath and calmed down. She knelt beside the girls and looked very serious. In a very kind voice, she stated "If you EVER see that mark, and you are outside the castle, and you are alone, PROMISE me you will get up and run into the school STRAIT away." The girls nodded. McGonagal smiled and sighed. "I'm afraid you won't be able to play outside. By the way, Hagrid said thank you for helping him with the pumpkins." By now the girls were more calm. Annie smiled and replied "We like to keep busy." McGonagal smiled. "Why not you go to the great hall and get some dinner?" She suggested. "It will be September soon so I don't have time to cook."

The girls were racing down the halls and opened a large door. Behind the door was a large room with many tables. The tables stretched across the room. One had red and gold candles and banners floating around it, the next had yellow and black candles and banners floating around it, the third had blue and brown candles and banners floating around it, and the final one had green and silver candles and banners floating around it. The girls looked up at the enchanted roof. Pepper stepped towards the tables and read the signs. "These are the tables for each house." She explained. "I think I want to be in Griffindor!" Annie decided. "Me to!" agreed Isabella. "We want to be in Hufflepuff!" Mia and Tessie cheered. "I'm not sure what I want to be in..." Pepper complained. "It doesn't really matter to me." Annie told them. "As long as it's not Slythering!" They all laughed. Just then, some food appeared on the tables. "Wow!" whispered Annie. They all nodded and sat to eat. The enchanted roof gleamed as the sun set. By the time stars were appearing on the roof, the girls were skipping back home, completely forgetting about the scary events that happened that day, they sang and laughed all the way home. Much to Filches dislike.

McGonagal smiled proudly at Peppers History Of Magic progress. Two weeks had passed since she adopted Pepper, and she had now mastered everything in year one! McGonagal hoped that Pepper could catch up completely in the week and a half she had left. "How did I do?" Pepper asked Professor. Slughorn who was kind enough to help teach Pepper the Year 2 worth of potions so McGonagal could set up some Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons. "My my! You are quite talented young lady! That potion is perfect!" Pepper smiled and Slughorn checked of the final potion for year two. "You have been doing very good!" Slughorn concluded. He collected his potion gear and left. "You're done Potions in one day! Tomorrow you'll catch up on Defense Againts the Dark Arts!" McGonagal cheered, very impressed. The pride disappeared from her face when Pepper waved her borrowed wand and turned one of the pocket buttons on McGonagals coat and almost laughed her head off. McGongal was very cross for a second but couldn't help herself. She and Pepper burst with laughter! "Go off and play with the others now." McGonagal sighed when she caught her breath. Pepper laughed thank you and skipped out of the room. When Pepper left the room, she saw a strange man in a long black cloak with a Dark Mark tattoo on his left arm enter the head master's office.

 _To Be Continued_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Pepper rushed into a hiding spot and watched the strange man enter the headmaster's office. When she heard the foot steps reach the top of the stairs, she quickly pulled out a Defense Against the Dark Arts YEAR 2 book and flipped through the pages. "Chapter 5, Death eaters." She read out loud. According to the book, Death Eaters were the Dark Lord's hinch-men. After learning about Death Eaters and their tattoos, she closed the book and tip-toed away from her hiding spot. As luck would have it, the Death Eater left the door open a bit. "Hey Pepper!" Her friends called. "Shh!" Pepper shushed. She explained everything that happened. "The doors are open." Pointed out Annie. "Yeah, so we can get in." Added Isabella. Pepper hesitated. She was doing really well catching up... Pepper was afraid that breaking a big rule like spying on the Head Master, it might ruin all her hard work... Before Pepper could tell them it wasn't a good idea, Annie was leading Isabella, Tessie, and Mia up the stairs. So, wanting to protect them from getting in trouble, Pepper sighed and tip toed carefully up the stairs behind them.

"I like the Lords idea. He's right, we should involve the Dark Arts in the education." Snape forced the words out of his mouth. He had to admit that he was clearly a good actor, but he felt it was unfair that Dumbledore forced this on him. That he told Snape to kill him. Snape understood why Dumbledore made him do it, but no one was their to trust the person Snape really was. So now, Snape was listening to Voldemort's request to replace Defense Against the Dark Arts with The Dark Arts. Of course, a Death Eater was playing messenger. "We just need to make sure the student's won't get harmed." The Death Eater nodded. "Except the filthy Mud Bloods of course!" The Death Eater laughed. Snape forced a laugh of agreement. Just then, Snape saw a glimpse of a very scared Muggle girl, hiding with the rest of them. The two little ones were the most afraid. The two older ones seemed very angry, and the oldest had a jungle of mixed feelings. He knew he had to keep the Death Eater from seeing them. Or something horrible might happen. "Well, I apologize about the many muggles at the school, but I'm afraid if I tried to get rid of them, or hurt them, many teachers would get angry and protect them." Snape waited as the Death Eater nodded with suspicious agreement. "In order for the Lord to reach his plans with the school," Snape added. "The Mud Bloods can't be protected. Therefor the teachers must not worry about the children. In order to make sure that doesn't happen, we can't get rid of the children. Not even Mud Bloods."

Annie was now sure she was right about Snape having a heart. She saw Snape look right at them, and he looked worried. Not angry. If he really didn't have a heart, he would have told Voldemort's Death Eater that they were there. Tessie and Mia still seemed frightened. So while Snape hired the Death Eater as a teacher, and other Death Eaters he mentioned, The girls quickly ran out. While eating dinner at the great hall, Pepper told the girls excitedly that tomorrow, they would leave for Diagon Ally! She explained of all the shops and restaurants, and about how that's where everyone gets their school supplies. All the girls agreed excitedly that this was cool! They were most excited to explore Weasly's Wizarding Weazes! An amazing joke store that beat Zonkos big time! "Maybe I'll get an Owl!" Pepper thought excitedly. "That would be cool!" Agreed Annie. "Maybe, we can all share one!" Isabella added. Everyone agreed to that idea. "Ok, but where will we get the money?" Everyone paused after Pepper popped their bubble.

The girls woke very early in the morning. They worked up a plan the night before. They were not leaving until the evening, So they should be able to raise money. They ran quickly out side and skipped over to Minerva who was having a meeting with Filch. "Can we please go to town?" They pleaded. "Why?" Minerva asked, looking suspiciously at the girls. "We want to sell these bracelets, necklaces, rings, head bands, and masks we made last night!" Mia explained. "We want to save some money to buy stuff when we get to Diagon Ally tomorrow." Annie added. Minerva thought for a bit. "Okay." She sighed looking at the lovely accessories the girls made. "But remember the most important rule?" She reminded. "If we see the dark mark, a death eater, a giant snake, or green flash, we get into the carriage, and get into the school immediately." The girls answered. Along with Hagrid to keep an eye on the girls, and drive, they climbed into the carriage, and rode off.

Along the way, Hagrid explained that the carriage was pulled by Thestrals. Horses that can only be seen by people who saw death. "That sounds scary." Tessie shivered. Hagrid laughed. "Yes, it does sound scary. But they're actually very gentle creatures!" Hagrid patted the thin air in front of them that must have been the Thestrals. "So, the Harry Potter books, they're real, apparently." Annie thought out loud. Hagrid laughed. "Yes. What the books don't tell you, is that they're real! Joanne, or as you know her J.K. Rowling, was at Hogwarts. She was Hermione's best friend, and was a major fan of Harry! Hermione told her everything about their adventures! She got all the good details because she had a gift for telling what the person's thinking. She got banned from the wizarding world. She still watches Harry's every move though. She's a very smart, sneaky, but kind girl." The girls were very surprised and fascinated by this news! It was pretty impressive. They had more questions but finally, they were at Hogsmeade. The girls collected their baskets and signs, then jumped out of the carriage.

 _To Be Continued_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The girls decided to set up shop in The Three Broomsticks. They hurried in and after what felt like an hour to Rosmerta of begging, she let the girls set up shop at a table. The girls shrieked while jumping up and down. Hagrid gave a silly laugh as the girls set up a large table with pretty baskets and signs. "That shop looks lovely!" Hagrid cheered, buying a dark blue headband from the girls that costed him one sickle. After that, business was low. People came in and out, eating breakfast probably. Rosmerta offered them free butter beers and sighed. "I don't think business is going to pick up for them sadly." She told Hagrid. Hagrid nodded and turned to go and help the girls move, but just then, Ginny Weasly came through the door, looking like she was on important business!

The girls jumped and sat up-right, just like they had every time the door opened that morning. A pretty, sixteen year old girl, with red hair and lots of freckles came in. She walked quickly and importantly to the billboard where she hung two posters. One was a blank, bright blue. She tapped it with her wand and it glowed a funny design surrounding the words 'Weazley Wizarding Weazes!' in a very bright orange. The girls giggled as the girl took her wand off and laughed. She tapped a red one with her wand, causing Annie, Isabella, and Pepper to watch closely as the girl's poster gleamed the words 'Hello brave students of Hogwarts! D.A is a place to train in wizarding skills to fight ukw (V). If you want to join, seek more information from the leaders G.W, N.L, and L.L!' The girl took the wand off quickly and glanced around the room. When she saw Annie, Pepper, and Isabella staring while Tessie and Mia played with the accessories. Annie lead the girls to quickly pretend like they were playing too as the girl walked over to them.

Ginny walked swiftly and nervously, hoping the girls didn't see anything. The poster only activated for students of Hogwarts, that weren't in Slytherin, that had no history of dark magic in their wands. She desperately hoped that these strange girls didn't see anything. "Hello! What a lovely shop you have!" Ginny cheered nervously. The middle girl smiled widely at Ginny. She had poofy, black hair, dark brown skin, and little black eyes that were very happy. "Thank you! I'm Annie, that's Isabella, Tessie, Pepper, and Mia!" The girl introduced, pointing to her friends. Their voices were odd. They must have been all the way from america! "Are you a customer?" The little girl named Mia cheered. "Sure! I'd like a necklace! How much?" Ginny asked. "Everything is one sickle!" The girl named Isabella answered. "Except for the masks! Those are three sickles!" Added the little girl named Tessie. Ginny nodded, handing three sickles to the girls and taking two necklaces and a headband. The headband and one necklace were scarlet, and the other necklace was blue. "Thanks!" Annie cheered. Shoving the money in a nice purple bag. "Thanks! My names Ginny Weasly! By the way... You didn't see anything over there, did you?" Ginny asked.

Annie and her friends had a silent discussion using expressions to decide their answer to the girl named Ginny. Annie nodded at their agreement. She smiled, turned to Ginny, and cheered "No, I don't think so! Why?" Annie lied. Ginny sighed with relief. "No reason!" She answered. "Are you students at Hogwarts?" Annie nodded. "Me, Isabella, and Pepper will be starting in September! Pepper is starting as a third year!" Pepper rolled her eyes in a happy way and yelled at some boys who were making faces at her through the windows. "Ignore them! They're from Slytherin!" Ginny sighed as a cold looking blond hair boy entered. He was seven teen, and looked very nasty. His cold, grey, eyes glanced around the room. "What's wrong with Slytherin!" He demanded rudely to Ginny.

"Why don't you get some new ears Malfoy! I never said that there was anything wrong with Slytherin!" Ginny yelled at Draco. Worried he might scare these girls. She turned to them, pretending she was trying to be quiet, but laughing loudly "I thought it, I definitely think Slytherin's the worst, and I know they're mean, ugly, brutes! But I didn't say it!" Ginny laughed loudly as Nevel and Luna came in. Draco stomped towards Ginny as though ready to kill her, causing Never to try and leave. Luna stopped him and skipped over to the fight. "What's going on here? I'm sure we can settle this!" She cheered in her dreamy voice, staring into space. "What's wrong with you! You should be Loony Loonhood!" Draco laughed. Luna covered her ears, spinning around and humming a calming tune. Nevel and Ginny laughed as she shouted "What? I can't hear you! Think positive, love the world, and try again later!" She sung. Draco got so angry you could practically feel the steam coming from his ears!

The girls watched, inspired, laughing to death at the fight before them! The sweet, pretty, blonde girl really put the blonde boy in his place! The nervous boy watched as the blonde boy pushed the blonde girl to the ground. "Ow!" She yelled as Ginny ran to her. "Are you okay Luna?" Ginny asked. The girl named Luna nodded. "STOP IT DRACO!" the boy at the door yelled, charging the boy named Draco to the floor. Draco quickly pushed him off. "Not a coward at least now, huh Nevel!?" Luna plugged her ears and hummed as Draco stomped towards the girls. "What are you Mud-Bloods doing!?" He demanded. "Selling accessories! Want to buy one?" Annie asked. "No! I don't want to buy silly Muggle stuff!" Draco sneered. "Are you sure? We even have a mood ring! Pepper enchanted it! Two sickles! Want one?" Annie replied. "NO YOU FILTHY MUD-BLOOD!" Draco yelled. Pepper pushed herself up and ran around the table. She stopped to give Draco a very strong punch in the nose. "It's NOT because she likes you!" Isabella yelled. Draco growled and ran past Hagrid, and out the door. Everyone in the Three Broomsticks was laughing hardly! Business picked up strongly! And by the end of the day, the girls had no more accessories, and a full bag of Knuts, Sickles and Galleons for Diagon Alley! When they all got back, Hagrid left for his hut. Minerva grabbed three broomsticks from the shack to borrow brooms from. She taught Pepper, and Annie, how to fly it, then took Tessie on her broomstick, and flew off! Annie took Mia and Pepper took Isabella and quickly did the same! The wind felt lovely in their hair as they flew up higher and higher! They were now above the beautiful, colorful, clouds! The girls all sighed with wonder! Speeding off, and heading for London!

 **To Be Continued!**


End file.
